A Magnet Attraction - A KC Love Story
by kcloveforeverandalways
Summary: 1864 - Klaus Meets Caroline - Caroline is of a wealthy family - meets Klaus at a charity ball before they knew each other - possibility of doppelgangers, pg 13 - m, possibly of smut.
1. Ready To Go

**AN : Hello There! This is my first time sharing my Klaroline fan fiction with the world! I really hope you enjoy it and this is my first one that I really like and have made so it might not be as 5 star as some of the ones on here but all and all I really hope you enjoy reading this and lets begin!**

**Plot : 1864 - Klaus meets Caroline - Caroline is of a wealthy family - meets Klaus at a Charity Ball before they each other.**

**{Possibility of doppelgangers. pg, m , also a possibility of some smut.}**

* * *

"Caroline...Caroline please wake up!" her mom called from the stairs

"Ugh" Caroline growled "Why? I thought today was just tea with Katherine. Why can't I have just another hour of sleep?"

"Caroline" her mom said walking into the room "today isn't just tea with Katerina, it is the Charity Ball you have to attend with our name"

Caroline remembered now she hated these spectacles. What would happen is that she would attend to make a good impression of her family, talk to people around the town who she could really care less to talk to, and at the end of the night she would present a check in her families name to the town mayor to fund vampire hunts in the town.

"Ah, yes" she said jumping out from under the covers of her bed "I have to go pretend I really care to be there with people who hunt people like me and then at the end of the night I have to give the mayor our hard earned money you and papa work hard for, for the towns vampire funding and you know what's quiet funny about all of this?" she asked her a rhetorical question with a quick pause "I'm a vampire! So i'm giving him and the council money to hunt me and Katherine. How hilarious!"

'Please stop rambling Caroline and get dressed so we can take a trip into town to buy you a new gown for this evening" Caroline's mom said and left the room so she could change into her dress for the day. But she stopped her before she could reach the doorknob.

"What do you mean by we?" Caroline said questionably

"By we Caroline I mean you, Katerina, and me" Mrs. Forbes said

"Splendid" Caroline said under her breath

Her mom turned around with a warning look in her eye. "Now get dressed Caroline you have a rather big day today."

* * *

**AN: That is about it for this chapter and I really hope you like it! I know it was quite boring and the next chapters are mainly girl time until they meet in chapter 5. This is going to be a shorter series not long chapters but interesting none the less. If you would like me to keep writing I would like to review this and give me your honest opinion. And don't forget to vote for Candice for Female Scene Stealer in the KCA's ! :)**


	2. Girl Time

**AN: Welcome back to chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 :) This chapter is going to be girl time again, but just wait until chapter 4/5 and you will get Klaroline :) Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Girl Time

"Caroline you should really try this one on" Katherine said gesturing to the blue dress hanging up "The blue will make your eyes pop as they say"

"Okay, okay Katherine" Caroline said

It was 12 o'clock noon and Katherine and Caroline were in the towns boutique looking for some dresses for the ball that night. Mrs. Forbes was in the bakery talking to her good friend Mrs. Barkley. Mrs. Barkley was Caroline's tutor and her name was exactly like she sounded. When she got mad at Caroline for speaking wrong she would yell or bark at her and that's why her name fit her so well. She was also a good family friend and knew Caroline's mom before she was born.

"Caroline" Katherine said pulling her out of her thoughts "Are you interested in meeting any men tonight? You know Elijah's brother is coming to town..."

"I'm not interested in meeting anyone quite yet" Caroline confessed

"Even though you don't want to be courted yet some men are already ahead of the game." Katherine said looking outside at the men who were stealing stares at Caroline

Caroline turned around to see what Katherine was looking at and she was right quite a few men were looking in the boutique window at her.

"There is no game of such sorts" Caroline said "And how can you be sure they aren't looking at you?"

"Because, Caroline" Katherine replied "I am not quite as stunning as you"

Caroline felt her heart warm from getting such a sweet compliment from her best friend.

"You are as stunning as me Katherine, any guy would be lucky to court you"

Katherine smiled at Caroline and Caroline smiled back.

"What about you?" Caroline asked her

"What do you mean, what about me?" Katherine questioned back

"Oh come on you know" Caroline said with a pause before speaking again "Are you bringing anyone to the ball?"

"I'm not going with anyone" Katherine said "Because even though I enjoy Elijah he seems to be more interested in Ms. Hayley"

"Ugh" Caroline said disgusted "at least she is only here for a few more days until she leaves to go back to California where she came from"

"Thank god himself" Katherine said then laughed with Caroline

There was of a moment of quietness after the laugh then Caroline spoke "Well at least if we are both going alone I will be able to endure it with my best friend in the whole entire world" Caroline smiled and pulled Katherine into a hug

* * *

Katherine and Caroline were now at the bakery sipping tea and nibbling on biscuits. Caroline's mom had things to attend to at home so she left awhile ago. They were just discussing the towns' recent news when Rebekah walked in.

Rebekah noticed them immediately and waved at them and they smiled and gestured for her to come sit with them. Rebekah was like the final part to their three musketeers group or at least that is what her mom called them.

Once Rebekah sat down Caroline started to talk and join her in on the conversation "So I heard your brother is coming into town"

"Is he hot?" Katherine said before Rebekah could answer "That's what she really meant to say"

"Katherine Pierce" Caroline said shocked by what she just heard

"Caroline Forbes" Katherine repeated back by saying her full name in the same tone

"I would rather not answer that question about Nik" Rebekah said grossed out "But yes Caroline he is coming into town and he will be at the ball tonight"

"It's ok 'Bekah" Katherine said referring her in the nickname she sometimes called her "Me and Caroline will just have to find out tonight at the Charity Ball" Katherine smirked and then looked up at Caroline who was sipping her tea quietly.

"So.." Rebekah interjected stopping the stares "Are you two ladies going with any of the fine men from this godforsaken town?"

"No, I don't want to be courted yet" Caroline said "And Katherine over here is pining for someone who is at the moment interested in someone else"

"Ah, do tell Katherine" Rebekah said

Katherine wasted no time confessing to her it was her brother because she wanted to see Rebekah's grossed out look on her face again.

"Elijah" said said most proudly

Just as Katherine finished saying his name Rebekah closed her eyes and gagged.

"Oh, god" she said opening her eyes again "Why would you tell me that?"

"You wanted to know!" Katherine said innocently

"At least warn me if it's one of my brothers" Rebekah said narrowing her eyes

"Okay guys" Caroline said taking the girls back to the original subject before 'Bekah sat down "We still need to pick out jewelry for the ball tonight and we haven't even started yet!"

She was stressing out a bit.

The girls laughed while looking at each other.

"What?" Caroline said confused like she missed something

"Nothing it's just where would we be without our amazing, punctual, crazy Caroline Forbes?" Katherine said

Caroline laughed and got up from the chairs with the girls "Late" Then they rushed off to get ready

* * *

**AN: OK HOLY COW THAT WAS A HUGE CHAPTER! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! :) Please please pretty please with a cherry on top write a review for this chapter, I will love you forever! Be honest when you write a review and thank you for reading and I will post a new chapter when you guys review! :)**


	3. Getting Ready

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter of AMA! This chapter is pretty quick so we can get to when they actually meet but I hope you enjoy and have a radical friday guys lol :) I am also going to try to put up a new chapter every other day :) Ok now you can read , enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3 : At Caroline's Mansion getting ready for the Charity Ball

"I knew that dress would look spectacular on you!" Katherine exclaimed

"It really does look great on you" Rebekah said

"Thank you" Caroline said doing a small curtsy to show her appreciation to her friends "You girls look absolutely lovely too" Caroline added smiling

"You are very much welcome Care" Katherine replied

"Yes and thank you for letting us get ready at your house, it's really.." Rebekah paused "Huge like the size of the Jolly Green Giant could fit in here twice"

"It's not that big" Caroline said laughing at Rebekah's comment

They all really did look great though. Katherine was wearing a daring red dress, Rebekah was in a green ensemble, and finally Caroline was wearing the blue dress she picked out earlier with the full skirt and lace shoulders.

It was 6:30 pm and the ball started at 7 so they should really be going now.

"Ok" Caroline said "I think its about time to leave so we get there right when it's starts"

"Always punctual" Rebekah muttered to Katherine even though with Caroline's fantastic hearing skills as vampire she could hear it quite well as if Rebekah spoke it out loud to her and Katherine in the room. Caroline turned around and gave them a smile then grabbed their arms and ran downstairs careful not to trip on their dresses they got in the carriage and were off to the ball.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I know the chapter was shorter than normal but the next one is when they meet so please write reviews and the next chapter will be here for you to enjoy! Have a radical friday! :) See you soon!**


	4. The Ball

**AN: Hello there everyone! :) I hope you all had a fantastic weekend! I wrote some more chapters also and I hope to have 10-15 chapters to this story or perhaps more depending on how much I get through each chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They finally arrived at the ball. They started up the steps to the door and since they were already invited inside from previous balls they could just step in.

When Caroline walked through the doors it looked like a normal ball until she saw him.

He...he was very handsome. Her dead heart almost felt like it started to beat again and she felt electricity run up her spine and throughout her body.

* * *

{Klaus's quick POV, for now}

When he saw her it was like fireworks went off in his head. She was beautiful, stunning, like an angel or goddess. It's like there was no one else in the room - or the entire world for that matter. He felt alive again.

* * *

She started walking towards him almost like it was like a magnetic attraction (pun intended lol) because he was doing the same exact thing.

When they finally reached each other and were looking into each others eyes she felt like she stood there an eternity just doing that because it was exactly what it felt like.

Then she snapped out of it hearing Katherine calling her from behind.

"Caroline, Caroline" Katherine said tugging on her arm

Caroline turned around and looked at Katherine and Rebekah looking confused and dazed.

"Caroline" Rebekah said "I would like you to meet my brother Niklaus"

Caroline turned back around to curtsy but before she could he took her hand.

"Actually" Niklaus said "Call me Klaus"

* * *

**AN: I know, I know that was a shorter chapter than usual. The next three chapters I believe are all parts to the ball, don't worry this wasn't the end! You can breathe now :) I can post the next one sooner if I get some more reviews. Also the next chapter is longer too and more Klaroline scenes. It might be the longest one I have wrote actually lol :) Have a great day everyone, talk to you soon :)**


	5. Nice To Meet You

**AN: Hello everyone! I know I took awhile to update again but don't hate me please :) This chapter is looooong and I hope you enjoy! ALSO! I would like to thank the people who have been reviewing I appreciate it so so so much ! I love you guys and now you can read :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Nice to meet you

"Hello," Caroline said shaking Klaus's hand and looking right into his eyes "Nice to meet you, i've heard quite some about you, I'm Caroline"  
she thought it was nice to say since she embarrassed herself in front of the whole ballroom and it wasn't really a lie as that she has know Rebekah for quite some time and she did talk about her brothers not just Klaus.

"I hope it's all been good" Klaus said , knowing Rebekah she probably talked about Klaus as a ladies man who thought highly of himself, Kol as inappropriate and always wanting to get into a ladies knickers, and Elijah as no fun too formal.

There was a pregnant pause.

"And this is my friend Katherine" Caroline said turning around and gesturing to her friend in the red dress

"Katherine, Katherine Pierce" she said shaking his hand roughly

"Quite a rough handshake for a lady" Klaus commented

"I'm no lady but it's nice to meet you too" Katherine said

Caroline interjected before any more exchanges could be made.

"How are you enjoying Mystic Falls, Klaus?"

"Quite well, I have quite a liking to it as well as the people that live here" Klaus said looking at Caroline intently

Caroline blushed but quickly pushed her normal color back to her cheeks, not wanting to be look too accepting of his comment knowing he hadn't done anything to court her yet, that is if she wanted to be courted thinking back to what she said earlier before they arrived at the ball.

"I actually have a question for you Caroline assuming that you have grown up here and know quite a bit about this town" Klaus said

"Yes, I have grown up here" Caroline said quickly wanting to go mingle with everyone so it didn't look like she had love eyes for Klaus "What is your question?"

"Has anything bad every happened here?" Klaus asked

Caroline was a little curious why he would want to know any thing about that. Katherine looked suspicious of him already. Rebekah wandered off awhile ago to talk to the people of the town.

"Why do you ask that?" Caroline replied

"I was just wondering" Klaus said with a smirk Caroline found adorable "This town is quite gloomy if I must say"

This man was definitely of the different sorts, she reminded herself to be cautious of him even if he was Rebekah's brother.

"This is Mystic Falls nothing bad ever happens here" Caroline said

Klaus didn't say anything he just nodded

"If you will excuse us" Katherine interrupted taking Caroline by her wrist holding her like a scolded child

She didn't want it to look like she was hurting her or being a bitch but she wanted to get him away from Klaus and as soon as possible.

When they finally stopped in over at the corner of the room Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw him still staring at her and a shiver ran down her spine.

"What that about there?" "Almost the whole ball room was staring at you" Katherine said

"I don't know really, it felt like this instant connection to him almost like we were drawn to each other" Caroline confessed

Katherine looked at her blank like she really didn't know what to say then she spoke.

"Those are quite some strong feelings for someone you just met" she said

Katherine didn't mean to sound skeptical or uninterested in her best friends feelings towards someone but Caroline knew she wasn't she was just an overprotective best friend, I mean come on they were more like sisters to each other. When Katherine first met Caroline two years ago it was the night she got turned by some random off the street. She taught her what she needed to know when becoming a vampire, controlling urges, how to feed on the correct vein, and how to hunt without raising too much suspicion.

"Like I said" Caroline replied " I don't really know that's just how I felt"

Katherine came to a realization of why she was feeling like this and what was happening to her.

"My god" Katherine said with her mouth agape and gasping

"What, what is it Katherine?" Caroline held her best friends hands concerned

She looked up from their hands with wide eyes.

"Your in love" Katherine said smiling

* * *

**AN: Thank GOD that is done! I feel like my hands are going to fall off guys . I really hope you liked it and please please pretty please review for the next chapter and their is a lot of cliff hangers to come! See you guys on the end of saturday or sunday because I am going on a shopping trip, love you guys! Review , Review , Review!**


	6. Surprises

**AN: Hello again! I hope everyone had a great weekend :) I wrote some more chapters this weekend and I would like to say I know some of the chapters aren't that long but when I write these I write them in my notebook and I write big so it might not be as long or spaced as it is in real life but I really try to write these as long as possible and these aren't supposed to be super long and complex like Steven King books and I really do try but guys it my first fan fiction ok? Moving on though I hope everyone enjoys this and I just wanted to clarify that for some of my readers, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Surprises

After what Caroline just heard Katherine say she wanted some time alone so she walked outside to get some fresh air.

No, No, No! She couldn't be in love, she just couldn't.

She didn't really know why she couldn't but it felt always when someone tried to get close to her she had to put up walls to stay strong and live as long as Katherine does.

She was walking around by the shed when she was pushed up against it with hands pinning her arms down and was shocked when she opened her eyes again.

"What the hell..?" Caroline said

She used her vamp speed to flip them over and now she had Klaus pinned to the shed bearing her fangs and veins popping out from under her eyes.

Caroline pushed off against him and backed away "What are you doing?" Caroline said confused

He rushed over to her and had her against the shed again.

"What i've wanted to do since I first saw you in the ball room" he said

Klaus kissed her and she wanted to pull away but she just didn't have the strength to because it felt really good kissing him. She kissed him deeper and he started planting kissed on her neck and it felt so good she started to moan but she remembered how wrong it was because he was Rebekah's brother she was kissing and she couldn't to that to her.

She pushed him away from her. "How dare you!" Caroline swatting his arm with her hand.

Klaus started to laugh "Oh come on love" he said

Caroline walked over to him and put a finger on his chest "It is not funny" Caroline yelled at him in a serious voice

Klaus looked down at her finger on her chest still and then looked at her.

"Your right love it isn't" he said moving closer to her

They were staring at each other for what felt like forever when he brought his hand up to her face to keep her eyes level with his.

He moved in to kiss her slowly and she didn't back away. He continued to kiss her when they moved with her back to the shed again.

She opened her mouth for his tongue to explore and they moaned at the same time enjoying the experience.

She thought she heard someone coming close to them and she looked up shocked.

"Caroline.. is that you?" Katherine said

"Oh my god" Caroline replied breaking away from him

Katherine looked so shocked that she had to blink even though with her vampire vision she saw 20/20.

"Rebekah isn't going to like this one bit" Katherine added

* * *

**AN: I really hoped you guys liked that :) As you can see I didn't waste any time getting to the kissing lol . I really appreciate when you guys review so keep up that also! :) If you were wondering that wasn't the start of the smut , I am hoping to get some in Chapter 12 which I am currently writing or Chapter 13. I will talk to you guys again on Tuesday or Wednesday! Until then review, review, review! :)**


	7. Please Don't Tell

**AN: Hello everyone! Please don't kill me , I know I haven't updated in quite awhile.. I've been reading a lot of fan fiction and watching Hemlock Grove and Witches Of East End also, and school is coming up in 2 weeks for me and I watch my niece so It's going to be quite hectic BUT I do intend to finish this story so you can all let out a sigh of relief and I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter I love you guys as always and I appreciate your reviews, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Please Don't Tell

Klaus excused himself and went back inside after Katherine caught him and Caroline and since they were really good friends he assumed they had quite a bit to talk about.

"Please" Caroline pleaded "You can't tell Rebekah, Katherine"

She was trying her best to run/walk after he best friend in her heels but they weren't proving to be her best friend tonight and speaking of best friends Katherine was acting weird she would usually let Caroline explain before walking away from the conversation but knowing Katherine she blamed it on all the alcohol they were serving at the ball.

Katherine stopped walking and turned around nearly having Caroline tumble into her because she was in such a hurry behind her.

"Relax, Care" Katherine said "I'm not going to tell Rebekah your little moment of... passion back there"

Caroline relieved a sigh of relief but by the look in Katherine eyes she still had something more to say

"Well..what are you going to do?" she asked confused

"Actually when I came out her I was looking for you anyways" Katherine replied

"What for? Did something happen?" Caroline thought something bad happened, did they catch some of her other vampire friends like Anna and Pearl or did they find out about Caroline..?

"No, no nothing bad" Katherine said waving her hands in front of her face "I just need your check for the mayor so we can leave"

"Oh!" Caroline exclaimed "That's alright Katherine, i'll give it to him myself"

Katherine put her arm in front of Caroline blocking her way back to the ball "I got it Caroline"

Caroline knitted her eyes in confusion "Katherine, put your arm down. I'm quite capable of giving my check to the mayor myself"

Katherine still didn't put her arm down so Caroline started to walk around her arm but she moved with her and didn't budge.

Caroline was suspecting something was seriously wrong now. Katherine was acting really odd.

"I insist Caroline. I can give the mayor our checks at the same time" Katherine reached out with her other arm to grab the check before Caroline yanked her hand away

"What's going on with you Katherine?" Caroline asked stepping away from her friend

"Nothing Caroline, I just thought if we give the mayor our checks at the same time we can get out of this catastrophe faster." Katherine replied

Caroline considered what her friend said for a second but then she realized she didn't want to leave the party quite yet.

"_I've _got it Katherine" Caroline said more solidly this time "Now will you please move so I can go back to party"

"I can't do that Caroline" she said stepping closer

"And why might that be?" Caroline fired back

Katherine shoved her against the tree "Because you are worth quite a great deal to me."

"What the hell Katherine" Caroline spat "What are you doing?"

"First of all my name is not _Katherine_" she said venomously "Second of all you are coming with me"

"Like hell I am" Caroline said ridiculously

She pushed herself back from the tree and now she was on top of the impostor wrestling her "Who the hell are you?" Caroline asked her pinning her arms downs on the ground. The other girl clearly wasn't a vampire but she still had enough strength to fight one which meant she was a vampire hunter.

The other girl didn't answer so she used all of her vampire strength to push her up against another tree holding her throat in her hands tightly. Not hard enough to constrict her airway but enough to make sure she couldn't more from under her.

"My name.." the impostor chocked out "Is Elena Gilbert and I'm here to kill your best friend, Katerina Petrova"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for another cliff hanger but what an ending huh? It's weird to write Elena as the antagonist because she is the good one on the show but I decided to mix it up because I love Katherine more than Elena and I love Katholine best friend stuff :) I really hope you guys liked it and I will update sooner I hope but in the meantime... Review, Review, Review! Tell me what you think! :) Talk to you guys soon!**


	8. E is for Answers

**AN: Hello again guys I am sorry it took so long to add another chapter to this story but school has been crazy as hell with getting my schedule changed and having new classes and I've been babysitting a lot also. I just want to let you guys know I am not going to give up on this story or abandon it, I just have a lot going on but I hope you guys had a spectacular summer and I can't wait a month until the vampire diaries returns and hopefully a Klaroline crossover? *fingers crossed* :) :) lets go!**

Chapter 9: Full Light

Caroline was in the shed now with the impostor and trying to make sense of all of this. How did they look exactly alike?

Elena as tied up in a chair Caroline found in the back room that was used for milking cows.

Caroline's dress was ruined from the fight and it would take a week if now more to be sent back to the dressmaker for the right type of fabric and stitching. She was fed up with how the night had went and just wanted some answers and to go home to her bed and sleep it off.

"Why are you here to kill Katherine? Who sent you? And how do you look exactly like her?" Caroline asked profusely

"One question at a time" Elena countered

Caroline walked around Elena and stood in front of her and took her wrist, tightening her grip immensely making her whimper in pain.

"You vampire hunters may be strong but you still are only human. No supernatural strength. No heightened anger." Caroline said in a low tone looking right into Elena's eyes. "Now," Caroline continued releasing her hand front Elena's wrist and Caroline stepped back from her folding her arms across her chest, "Answer all of my questions. Do you understand or do I have to say it slower?"

Elena nodded her head and started talking. "I am here to kill Katherine because I need her for a sacrifice ritual" she paused and then continued "I was sent by Klaus and I look like her because I am her twin sister" she finished

Caroline was shocked by the news. All of it but particularly the part where Elena said they were twin sisters, not once since she knew Katherine had she told her she had a sister, never the less a twin sister. She felt betrayed almost because it always felt like she and Katherine were sisters, little did she know she had another living, breathing one of herself that looked exactly like her.

She had to take it all in for a few minutes and debate what to say next when you hear such news all at once. Caroline remembered the words she spoke just moments before of a sacrifice. Why was she needed for that?

"A sacrifice?" Caroline asked out loud putting her thoughts into words "What kind of sacrifice?"

"A blood sacrifice to -" Elena stopped abruptly talking when Caroline put her hand over her mouth. She heard faint footsteps outside the shed coming closer to the shed. She could tell it was a man's foot steps by slight shuffle and heavy footing now since he was closer to where they were.

She turned around and looked into Elena's eyes causing her to dilate and she started to talk quickly.

"You and me will meet tomorrow at the bakery in town to talk more about what we just discussed moments ago, now run go up into the shed attic and climb out the window from there and run as far as you can til' you see a cottage and the lady at the door will help you" Elena nodded and Caroline quickly untied the knots that bound her hands together and Elena quickly ran off

Just before the door opened Caroline used her vampire speed and whooshed into the corner behind the large door.

The door opened and the moonlight revealed who the man was that was outside lurking.

Klaus.

**AN: I really hope you guys liked it! I hope to post the next one tomorrow, I will really try to fit it into my schedule, hopefully I don't have lots of homework *prays silently to the heavens* lol :) I hope to talk to you guys tomorrow! See ya soon!**


	9. Darkness

**AN: Hello again everyone! I had a big storm here this morning but my house wifi never goes down so I am making full on my promise to update this today! I hope you guys like it! :) lets go!**

Chapter 9: Darkness

She was remaining quiet as she could while he continued stepping into the shed, which wasn't really hard since she was dead after all and didn't have to breathe anymore but since he was an original he could probably pick up on movement from a mile away.

He stalked over to the chair in the middle of the room that Elena had been just sitting in moments ago. He continued walking around the chair and stood in the direction Caroline was hiding in. He couldn't see her but she could feel his eyes burning into hers through the darkness.

Just then he used his vampire speed and sped over to Caroline, standing right in front of her. "What are you doing out here in the dark all by yourself, love?" Klaus asked her

"Not that its any of your business but I was looking for some rope for a woven project I am working on at home" Caroline retorted

She knew that was the dumbest excuse she could have thought of but she didn't have any other plausible options that she could think of at the moment. He was standing really close to her and she was almost up against the shed wall.

Klaus snorted , "I find that very hard to believe sweetheart."

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that I like crafts?" she asked him

"Don't get me wrong sweetheart but since you are friends with my sister I believe the only thing you are willing to craft is a new dress" he replied suggestively looking down at her body

Caroline rolled her eyes and stepped to the side away from him ready to leave the barn when he put his arm out in front of her.

She looked up to him waiting for an explanation on why he was stopping her from exiting the barn when he stepped closer to her again.

"I don't want you to go just yet, love" Klaus said

"And why is that?" she breathed

"I am better than showing to you than explaining" he replied

He was just about to kiss her when someone opened up the door to the shed.

Katherine surveyed the shed before turning her head towards Caroline and Klaus. Klaus stepped away from her now making it look like her and him were talking now doing something else entirely.

"There you are, I have been looking all over for you" Katherine said walking towards Caroline and joining her in a hug

Katherine pulled away from the hug and realized they weren't alone in the barn and Klaus was there also.

"Hello" she said turning her full body towards Klaus

Klaus nodded and walked out of the barn not bothering to say anything because he was annoyed that they got interrupted again by the other twin.

Once he left Caroline looked back at Katherine and started to speak. "I found out you have a twin sister tonight, how come you never told me Katherine?"

She was shocked by the words that just came out of Caroline's mouth. "What.. Elena was here tonight, did she attack you are you okay?" her voice was full of concern for the baby vampire that more like a sister to her than Elena had ever been.

"Why did you never tell me?" Caroline stated again

"It has been a rocky relationship between me and her and I never told you because as far as I knew she was still in Bulgaria with Mama and Papa and I never thought she would come looking for me anyways" Katherine replied

"But you still should have told me anyways" Caroline countered

Katherine grabbed Caroline's hands "I know, I know and I am very sorry. Can you please forgive me so we can be best friends again?" Katherine smiled and Caroline smiled next right along with her "If you insist" Caroline said and Katherine pulled her into a hug again

"She did attack me if you were wondering" Caroline muffled into Katherine's shoulder

Katherine pulled back, holding Caroline's shoulders "Are you okay?" she asked again searching her eyes for an answer

"No, but she said she needed you for some sacrifice and I had here tied on the chair over there questioning her before Klaus came in and interrupted, but I am meeting her tomorrow at the bakery for answers on all of this" Caroline replied

"It seems as you have been taking notes from the master" she said placing a hand over her heart. "But however I am coming with you so I can get answers myself as well" she finished

Caroline pondered over what Katherine just said for a second but she figured it would be easier to get answers off of Elena if she didn't have her long lost sister there also.

"I'll be fine by myself and after all we will be in a public place so she can't do anything to me" Caroline replied

"Fine," Katherine said "But you have to talk to me as soon as your finished"

"Now lets go before some creeper sneaks out of the shadows like Lord John." Katherine whispered in her friends ear

Caroline laughed out loud and they walked out of the shed and Katherine said goodbyes while Caroline waited in the carriage not wanting anyone to see her in her torn and tattered dress. Katherine climbed into the carriage and sat next to Caroline. "We need to get that dress fixed immediately before someone sees you and thinks you are Alice from Wonderland."

Caroline nodded and rested her head on her friends shoulder and drifted to sleep.

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter was mainly all fluff but I'm not ready just yet to do smut their is still some things I have to work out in the next chapters before I do anything else with Klaus and Caroline's relationship. I hope you liked it and I will post more soon! Love ya guys! :)**


	10. Lost Love

**AN: Hello I am back and ready to post another chapter! I hope everyone had a great weekend and I hope to post a new chapter every 3-4 days, maybe even 5 but my posts will be more "together". Lets go!**

Chapter 10: Lost Love

When Caroline woke up the next morning she found herself in her bed still in her dress for last night, she wondered why she was still in considering she usually puts her nightgown on before she hops into bed. Then she remembered she fell asleep on Katherine's shoulder last night in the carriage on the way home. She also remembered about how Elena attacked her last night, her encounter with Klaus in the shed, and her promise to meet Elena at the bakery to get answers from Katherine's long lost twin sister.

She groaned and got out of bed, still a little still from her fight with the vampire hunter herself. She walked towards the full length mirror in the corner and gasped at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was in a disheveled mess around her head, her dress was torn in some places, and her mascara was smudged. She turned around to look at her white pillow and sure enough there were black streaks all over her pillow.

She opened her door to walk to her personal bathroom across the hall when she collided with her mom.

"Hello Caroline" Liz said

"Hi mom. I was just going to take a bath before I go into town, if you will excuse me" Caroline replied quickly

Liz gently grasped Caroline's upper arm before she could walk away and started to talk, "Actually could I talk to you before you freshen up?"

"Sure" Caroline said walking back into her room

They both sat on Caroline's bed and it was quiet for awhile before anyone said anything and then her mom spoke up.

"What happened last night Caroline? Your dress looks like you ran through rose bushes and your mascara is smudged beyond belief." she commented curiously

Caroline looked down at her dress once again and back up at her mother. "I got in tussle last night with someone last night, another lady actually." She saw her mothers alarmed look and started to talk again wanting to calm her down before she asked too many questions. "Don't worry, mom it was no big deal and before you say it wasn't ladylike I would like to remind you that you are talking to the sheriff's daughter."

Liz Forbes let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and replied, "All that matters is that you are alright and Katherine said something about a man you met last night, did he court you?"

Damn, Katherine she thought to herself. Sometimes she just couldn't keep her mouth shut but that's why she was her best friend because sometimes Caroline couldn't either. "No, he didn't court me. He was just in town passing through but he was nice company either way." Once Caroline had those words out of her mouth she realized how true those words were even if he was trying to kill her best friend she still had this magnetic attraction to him she felt when she was around him, or even sometimes when she thought of him. 'No Caroline get rid of those thoughts' she told herself.

Her mom gave her a small smile and got up from the bed. She was almost out the door before she turned around and said one last thing, "Caroline I hope one day you will open up yourself to love again" Then she walked out the doorway and down the stairs leaving Caroline in her wake.

Flashback : 1862

_"Tyler wait up!" Caroline said running faster having the moonlight bounce up and down her profile. She was excited tonight was the night they were going to watch the wolves turn in the woods. They had been planning this for weeks and will all her lessons completed her parents let her go but told her to stay as safe as possible._

_He stopped up ahead and waited for Caroline to catch up. She reached to where he was standing and caught her breath before he pulled her into a quick kiss. They pulled apart and she smiled and he smiled back at her with a grin 9 miles wide. Tyler just started courting Caroline a week ago but to them it felt like they would be together forever._

_Tyler stepped back from their closeness and grabbed her hand and tugged her forward wanting to the caves on time to not miss anything major happening. Caroline laughed and it echoed through the woods never wanting to stop from following him._

_They reached the caves and stood outside figuring out where to hide and watch when they found some bushes nearby to sit behind. Tyler sat there thinking and watching Caroline out of the corner of his eye before mustering up the courage to tell her what he wanted to tell her all day._

_"Caroline.." Tyler said causing Caroline to look in his direction and he continued before he stopped himself, "I love you"_

_Caroline was shocked by what he just confessed to her and she didn't say anything for a long time and Tyler just assumed she didn't hear him but there wasn't a sound anywhere yet so that was impossible. Caroline continued to stare at Tyler and had the words on the tip of her tongue but couldn't say them because her mouth wouldn't move. Tyler looked hurt but the words wouldn't come off her tongue._

_He got up and started to walk from their position behind the bushes when the howling began. She got up and started to walk after him but he was too quick but she kept up at her best never the less._

_Just when she was about to reach for his shoulder something attacked him and Caroline doubled back in shock._

_A wolf. _

_A werewolf to be exact._

_No words left her lips earlier but that didn't stop from the screams erupting from her mouth when she watched it bite her potential husband at his skin. Her screams must have caused the wolf some sort of shock because it ran off but Tyler was bleeding out every where and she knew he wouldn't survive once they got him to a doctor._

_"Tyler, oh my god." she whispered and dropped to her knees crying_

_"Caroline go, before any more come out from the shadows" he croaked, his voice very hoarse_

_"No, no, no... I won't leave you Tyler" she said shaking her head_

_"I love..." Tyler said. Those were the last words he got out before he died._

_"Tyler no!" Caroline screamed "I love you please, please come back to me!" she started to shake his body but it was doing any good he was gone and he wasn't coming back_

_She leaned over his body and let the tears flow down her face._

**AN: Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter and the flashback, this is the first Forwood thing I have ever written because mainly they aren't one of my pairings but I wan't to delve into some of the past of Caroline and I hope I did it well :) Please review, review, review! See ya soon! **


	11. B&A

**AN: Hello all my lovely readers! I hope you guys are having a great week and I hope you guys liked the last chapter :) I am here and ready to update so lets go!**

Chapter 11: B&A

Caroline was clean now and ready to go to town (literally). She was ready to get some much needed answers from Elena about why her best friend had to be apart of this stupid sacrifice ritual.

Caroline opened her door and descended down the stairs and was about to leave when her mother called out to her.

"Caroline I would like to speak to you for a bit before you head out" Liz called

Stopping in her steps she turned around and headed to the living room where her mothers voice came from. Liz looked up from her morning breakfast to see Caroline standing there in her day dress. She gave her a small smile and started to speak.

"Where are you going today?" Liz questioned

"The bakery" Caroline said quickly, not wanting for her mom to press on more about who she was meeting there.

"Do you mind if I came with you then so I can socialize as well?" Caroline's mom asked

Caroline started to wave her hands in front of her face, "No that's not necessary, mom"

"What? I can't socialize now?" Liz asked ridiculously with her eyebrows knitted together

"No, that's not it at all it's just-" Caroline started but Liz cut her off realizing what was going on

"Oh, I see" Liz said getting up from her chair and walking over towards Caroline. Caroline's was confused, surely she couldn't have found out who she was meeting at the bakery; Katherine's long lost twin.

Liz continued, "You don't want me to embarrass you in front of your friends, do you?"

Caroline let out a sign of relief inside. Her mom didn't know that she was meeting Elena but she was no where near a friend to her.

"You know what mom you caught me" she said, holding her hands up in a fake surrender

Her mom gave her a light laugh giving Caroline a hug and telling her that she could go.

Caroline walked out the door breathing another sigh of relief, that, was a close one.

Caroline arrived at the bakery 15 minutes before she had to meet Elena. She hadn't had breakfast this morning so she thought a biscuit would tide her over before she fed again. There was no one in the bakery at this time because usually woman skipped lunch and men were most likely at war or doing anything that didn't involve shopping with their wifes. She was about to take a bite of her biscuit when she heard a voice.

"I thought vampires didn't eat human food" Caroline looked up and saw a familiar face and glared at her

"We usually don't but it curbs the cravings so we don't go crazy and start ripping heads off, preferably yours" Caroline quipped "Anyways you're a vampire hunter aren't you supposed to know these things" she questioned

"Of course I do, I just wanted to rattle your cage a little bit, but anyways if you kill me you would have to deal with the hunters curse and that's not really any fun.. for you anyways but me, on the other hand.." Elena drifted off with a mischievous look in her eye

"How about you don't provoke me today and we get on with our little Q and A?" Caroline said in a chipper tone

"Alright" Elena said drumming her fingers on the table

"Tell me more about the sacrifice" Caroline commanded

"The sacrifice Klaus hired me for was one that is not easily broken" Elena replied waggling her finger in front of her face, "Klaus needed my blood but I didn't want to die so I told him about Katherine"

"So you sold out your own sister instead of taking on job yourself?" Caroline interrupted

"Don't interrupt the story teller when she's telling a story. And for your information, Caroline, you don't even know the first reason why I sold out Katherine instead of dying myself, but of course she didn't tell you that did she?" she took a short moment to finish what she was going to say, "and here I thought you two were so close... but that's a story for her to tell not me."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the twin sister, surely she was lying and Katherine hadn't done anything bad, had she? Caroline shook the bad thought from her mind and spoke again.

"All Klaus needs is a drop of her blood?"

"No, Caroline" Elena replied leaning forward, "I said die, which means he needs every drop of your best friends blood"

Caroline leaned back in her chair realizing what she said. Katherine was going to die, she had to stop it.

"You said he needs other things also, what are they?" she leaned forward again ready for more answers

"A vampire and a werewolf" Elena said, clucking her tongue

The thought of Tyler laying on the ground and telling her to run passed through her mind quickly before she passed it on.

"Ok, I understand me for the vampire but werewolf's haven't been around here for 2 years ever since they moved more south where vampires couldn't go because of the sun." Caroline stated

"Just because you don't see them on a daily basis, doesn't mean they aren't lurking in the shadows just waiting to get a bit of a vampire's flesh" Elena replied nonchalantly

Caroline shivered. The way she said it made Caroline feel like one was going to jump out and attack her right now. She felt paranoid even though she had strength and speed that would kill and scare a human beyond belief. Her thoughts were interrupted by the hunter across the table.

"Earth to Caroline" Elena said mockingly

Caroline gave her a cold glare. "But , why does he need all of this for his sacrifice?" she asked

"He wants to become his true form" the hunter said

"His true form? What the hell does that exactly mean? Is he going to become some Frankenstein monster?" Caroline said

Elena laughed loud and hard. "No, no... He want's to become a werewolf."

"But he's a vampire already.." Caroline stated

"Actually he was born a werewolf and turned a vampire by his mother, Esther" Elena replied

"Then what does he become?" Caroline asked cringing of the thought of being both. Being one monster was bad enough but being two would be an abomination beyond belief. A voice from behind Caroline made her nearly jump 2 stories high in her seat.

"A hybrid" Klaus replied

**AN: Hello again! What did you think , did you like it? Let me know! Also It seems these chapters are getting longer and I hope that's okay, also I hope to post another chapter on Sunday or Monday :) Talk to ya soon!**


	12. The Devil In Disguise

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope you guys had a good weekend and I am here to add a chapter to this ever growing story! You guys should listen to a song called Jungle by X Ambassadors (It's a kick ass song lol). Here we go!**

Chapter 12: A Devil In Disguise

Elena nearly flew out of her seat and out the door of the bakery hearing Klaus's voice. Klaus beat her there though, using one of his vampire perks, speed. He snapped her neck and she dropped to floor like a rag doll.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Caroline asked jumping up from her chair and over to the twin.

"Don't worry, love," Klaus replied crouching down next to her and Elena and held up her hand which had a blue and silver ring on it, "This ring allows her to cheat death. She'll be back soon and it will be like nothing ever occurred." He stood up and walked over to the seat Elena was just occupying and sat down.

Caroline looked at him with a glare and he just smirked right back. "Now that the truth is out, how about you come over here and sit. We have a lot to discuss."

Rebekah was wondering around her families mansion with nothing to do when suddenly the door bell rang. She walked over and grasped the knob, wondering to see who it was. She didn't invite anyone over for tea, and Caroline was in town today, probably with Katherine.

Even though they were all friends, she craved the relationship Katherine and Caroline had. They acted like real sisters by blood and since they had known each other longer before Rebekah came into the picture, she sometimes felt like a third wheel and didn't get many secrets told to her as they shared with one another.

She opened the door to reveal the younger Salvatore brother. Stefan was his name..? They only met for a couple of seconds at the ball before being ushered over to meet more towns people.

"Hello" Rebekah greeted him, doing a little curtsy. He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, "Please, don't bow," Stefan assured her, "We are acquaintances or friends, are we not?"

She nodded, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks and a small tingle on her hand where he just placed a small peck.

"What brings you to my house, Mr. Salvatore?" Rebekah questioned

"Please call me Stefan, we are friends, as I just mentioned moments ago."

"Alright, Stefan, what brings you to my house on this lovely day?" Her words lingering on his name just a little bit longer

"Actually I was looking for Klaus, is he around?" Stefan asked

She felt her dead heart drop a little bit at his words. He was looking for Klaus, not her. Rebekah saddened at his mention of her brother and not her, she quickly pushed away the feeling though.

"No, he went into town. Early this morning, I believe." Rebekah replied

"Oh, that's alright I can speak to him later when he comes back" Stefan said turning on his foot and walking down the steps but Rebekah grew up the courage to ask him something before he left in his carriage.

"Stefan" Rebekah called out making him turn around on his heel around to face her, "Yes?" he replied

"Would you like to have some tea, if you don't have any plans for the rest of the day that is. Don't let me keep you from your activities." She smoothed out her her skirt, down casting her eyes. She was nervous to how he would reply.

"Rebekah" he said causing her to look up, "I think that would be great."

She smiled for what felt like the first time in forever. Stefan walked back up the steps with a smile on his face as well and they both entered the mansion for the afternoon.

Caroline walked over to her chair and sat down across from Klaus. "How long were you standing there?" she asked him

"Pretty much the whole time actually. I am surprised though that she didn't notice me, considering she is a vampire hunter, after all." Klaus smirked

"Maybe she wasn't on the look out for a masochistic vampire that murders peoples best friends." Caroline replied icily

Klaus's smirked dropped and he put a hand over his heart jokingly, "I am truly offended, sweetheart." she shivered at the pet names he was giving her but he continued none the less, "And just to be clear, I don't try to murder best friends."

Caroline scoffed, keeping her focus on the uneaten biscuits on the table. She couldn't believe she kissed him, she couldn't believe she let him kiss her.

"Right," Caroline said looking up from the biscuits to Klaus's eyes that were already trained on her, "You kill sisters, brothers, and who knows else."

Klaus slammed his hands down on the table, making the teapot bounce off the table and shatter to the floor. Caroline flinched back in her seat. "You have no right to judge me!" he growled, anger shooting in his eyes, "You have killed people, also I presume."

The man sitting across from her was rattling her cage and she wouldn't let anger get the best of her. "You don't get it," she replied sitting forward, "I may have killed a few people, but I didn't kill hundreds or even thousands more."

He shot of from the table. Why was this two year old baby vampire getting the best of him, making him angrier by the second. Yet, he didn't want to kill her, just the opposite. He wanted to ravish her right then and there but right now was not the time. He needed to settle down before something bad happened.

Caroline saw that she got to him and he was fuming, with smoke coming out his ears. His knuckles clenched tight and were white as snow. Maybe she went a little too far.

He sat back down in the seat, calming down before speaking about what they were actually going to talk about.

"Lets get back to the initial subject, shall we?" he asked her

"Alright," Caroline replied, "You can't kill Katherine."

"And exactly why not?" he countered, "You can't tell me what to do. I have been wanting to break this curse for over quite some time and nothing or any one is going to stop me now."

She didn't know what she needed to do to convince him to not to kill her best friend, the one person in this world she could always come to if she was in trouble or she just needed someone to understand her.

"So nothing is going to change your mind?" Caroline asked, looking for something to grab onto to save Katherine.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing." he replied with a wide grin on his face

**AN: Hello again! I am sorry that, that is another cliffhanger until the next chapter which I hope to update on Thursday or Friday :) So what do you think Klaus wants? Will Rebekah be happy for long? Review! I am happy to say I got some Stebekah in here, it made me really happy to write that but until next time, have a great week and I'll talk to ya soon! :)**


	13. Saving Katherine Pierce

**AN: Hello lovely readers! It's almost Friday and I can't wait for the weekend, so much fan fiction to read and write, so little time :) I believe I am going to do a Halloween Klaroline Drabble soon to get in the Halloween Spirit (haha my funny puns), so if you want me to do that please leave review or send me a message and lets go!**

Chapter 13:

Caroline arrived back at her house only moments ago but before she could enter her home, Katherine beat her to the punch and started asking questions in rapid speed fire. It was annoying her a bit but that wasn't the reason she was really annoyed after the conversation she had with the hybrid earlier and what she promised him.

Flashback: 1 hour ago

_"So there is nothing to do to change your mind?" Caroline asked him, gripping on to hope that she could save Katherine._

_"Well.. there is one thing" he replied with a nefarious smirk_

_She looked at him wondering what he could want more than wanting to be the most powerful thing on Earth._

_"What is that?" Caroline whispered so low that only a vampire could have heard what she said._

_"I would simply like to court you, Caroline" he stated_

_"Not a chance in hell" she retorted and stood up to leave before he flashed in front of her to stop her from making her exit._

_"Actually, love you will agree" Klaus said_

_"And why is that?" Caroline countered _

_"Because you wouldn't let your best friend die if there was something you could do to save her" Klaus replied stepping out of her way and saying his last words before he parted for the day, "Let me know soon, sweetheart. You have 48 hours." _

_Before she could say anything else he was gone. He read her like a damn book. She needed to sharpen up her vamperic skills and take some time to think._

"What happened?", Katherine asked, "What did Elena tell you?"

"Actually," Caroline replied, "I got information off of her and then Klaus showed up and decided to play his own game"

"What happened?" Katherine asked for the second time that day.

Caroline and Katherine walked up to her room and sat down on the bed making sure no one was in the house before speaking again.

"Elena told me that he wants to become his true form a vampire and a werewolf, a -" Caroline said before Katherine interrupted her

"A hybrid" Katherine finished for her

"Wait," Caroline asked confused, "You've heard of them before?"

"Yes," Katherine replied, "Many years ago in Bulgaria. I thought it was just a myth and that there were truly no monsters, even that sinful, that could walk this Earth."

Caroline was shocked by this information. She couldn't believe it too earlier, that it really was true and it wasn't some tale meant to scare children into behave and eat their vegetables at dinner time.

"What else did she say?" Katherine continued wasting no time.

"She told me that for the sacrifice he needs 3 things. A vampire, a werewolf and your blood." Caroline replied not wanting to mention yet that he didn't need just a drop but all of her blood.

"Just a drop of my blood?" Katherine asked ridiculously. Why was Caroline making a big deal about just a little bit of blood.

"No, Katherine," Caroline said holding her hands and looking her in the eyes, "He doesn't need just a drop, he needs to drain you of it. He needs everything you have."

Katherine felt lightheaded. Even though she held herself strong she hadn't been this afraid ever. She was going to die? But no, she had 1,000 life times to live. She was immortal and wanted to do so much still even though she had roughly 400 years under her skirt.

"Katherine, Katherine," Caroline said breaking her of her thoughts, "It's going to be alright there is a way to save you."

"What? How?" she said, wanting more answers.

Caroline swallowed before she told her best friend of what she was going to do to save her life.

"The tea was great Rebekah." Stefan said walking out onto the porch of the families mansion

Rebekah blushed to herself and replied, "Thank you Stefan, I do hope we can do it again sometime."

He smiled at her and walked down the steps with her following him and before he got in his carriage he turned around and kissed her hand, "As do I" he replied

He got in his carriage and started away. If Rebekah had been blushing before she was full on red now with a silly smile playing on her lips.

Another carriage showed in the distance and Rebekah could tell it was Klaus's by the same black material that was covered in all of theirs.

The carriage stopped in front of her and out stepped Klaus like she guessed.

Klaus was full on grinning and she hadn't didn't usually see that expression on his face unless he had tortured someone or something else. But it couldn't be that because she hadn't seen the other one in nearly 900 years.

"Hello Bekah" Klaus said to her

Her blush and smile was gone now and she had her confused face on wondering what the hell was going on.

"What's going on with you?" she asked her brother

"Well Rebekah, I just wanted to know how your day was going," Klaus replied, "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

He didn't want anyone ruining his mood knowing that Caroline would make the right choice and choose for him to court her to save her best friend.

"Nik, I am sorry, but what is going on with you?" Rebekah replied

"Nothing, Rebekah I promise I am fine." Klaus replied and walked up the steps into the mansion feeling bad for lying to his sister but he didn't want anything in his way of being with Caroline and she would know soon enough anyways.

Rebekah stood outside not believing any word her brother just said. She just hoped this wasn't another Tatia incident.

"No way in hell am I letting Klaus court you!" Katherine said jumping up from the bed she was furious. She would not let her best friend be courted by that monster to save her life.

Caroline stood up next to her, gripping her hands hoping to calm her down. "Katherine it will be alright. If it saves your life you have to help me do it."

"I can't, Caroline," she replied calming down, "What happens after he courts you? Does he kill you? Does he take it farther as so much to marry you?"

Caroline felt a shiver go down her spine, she truly hadn't thought about either of those. He didn't say anything about a time limit and he was only staying in town for about 2 more weeks.

"I don't know he never said anything about that. I doubt Klaus would marry me when he has many more tail to chase after for eternity." she replied honestly. She would have been lying if she said she didn't like the thought of him with any other woman.

Katherine dropped her hands to her sides and started walking around the room. "I really don't want you to do this." she was ringing her hands together.

Caroline shrugged, "It's my choice and if it means I get to save my best friend then i'm all for it."

Katherine walked back over the where Caroline was standing and hugged her friend (more like sister). "You mean so much to me and if he does hurt you, you can't stop me from coming after him with my bitch power fired up and ready to go." she mumbled into her shoulder

"I'll be waiting" Caroline said laughing

**AN: I really hope you guys liked that chapter and i'll be back on Sunday with another but until then Review, Review, Review! Love ya guys :)**


	14. Deep Thoughts - Part 1

**AN: Hello everyone! It is time for another week to start and for another chapter to be posted. And don't forget, the homework, oh joy! I really don't want to go back to school for another week but hey, another weekend to look forward to. This chapter is going to be shorter than the others because I am a little short on time to update but I wanted to update it today because I promised :) Let's update this bitch :) (sorry for my potty mouth lol).**

**Chapter 14: **

Caroline woke up the next morning in her bed and tilted her head to see her alarm clock on her bedside stand. It was 6:30, a half hour to wake up and get ready for the day and meet Rebekah in town for some girl time. She shifted in bed not wanting to get up yet and start the day.

She remembered what happened yesterday and what she was going to promise Klaus so that her friend wouldn't be slaughtered for some stupid voodoo ritual to release a more lethal monster than the one that was already moving about Mystic Falls. Caroline hated that she had to be courted by him as part of his terms to keep Katherine alive, but if that's what it took to take the monkey off her friends back then so be it.

She had to wonder what his motives were to stop from becoming his true form and suffering a couple more full moons just so they would be a couple for a few weeks. Judging by his personality, his motives were far from good or pure.

Katherine met so much to her and besides her mom and Rebekah, save for Klaus, she was the only one who knew who she truly was and who she could confide in when circumstances got messy. Katherine was always by her side and looking out for her. She was like the mother she never had.

Liz looked out for Caroline but she could feel sometimes that her mother didn't like who she became two years ago and sometimes still had trouble getting past it. Nevertheless, Liz was a good mother and was kind to almost everyone she met.

Her father was a different story. Bill was almost never around and when he was it was only for holidays and town events. When he found out what she had become he wasn't happy to say the least and was very anti-vampire. Sometimes she was surprised she was still living in this house but she mainly was for how it would look suspicious on him if he disowned his daughter of seventeen years.

She realized just then that she was seventeen and died seventeen. She would look this way forever, ocean blue eyes and light blonde hair with a sweet smile. Never aging and having sagging skin. Never growing old and having children, or seeing her children have children...

Caroline rubbed her eyes of some of the fresh tears that streaked her face. She stopped her thoughts before they got the better of her and removed the covers from on top of her and walked towards her bathroom across the hall ready to start her day.

Rebekah woke of really early and was eager to start her day. She missed Caroline and was looking forward to having some much needed girl time after not seeing her for almost a week and a half. Time really flies when you have other commitments than girl chat and needless cups of biscuits and tea. Luckily since they were immortal they almost had forever to talk about endless heartbreaks and disappointments. Not that Rebekah wanted any more of either she had enough to last a couple lifetimes.

Stefan entered her mind when she thought of heartbreaks. She really hoped that he wouldn't be another one of them and that they would come to know each other more and more. Her heart melted when she thought of his cute and dorky smile when he was helping another and wished she could do the same more even though she was a vampire and they were meant to eat people not help them.

She buried her thoughts when she started downstairs towards the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she found her brother already there, rummaging around the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Rebekah spoke up

Klaus turned around, not expecting her there so early in the morning, "Ah, Bekah. Good morning." he said

His hands still moving around haphazardly, still looking for what he was missing.

"Anything I can help you with?" she asked again

"Actually," Klaus replied, "Do you know where the flour is?"

"What for? Planning on baking a cake to butter up the mayor?" Rebekah teased

"Yes, Bekah, that's exactly what I am going to do," Klaus said sarcastically, "Actually in my free time I like to bake Richard Lockwood cakes to butter him up and then when it becomes fall time, I'm going to hunt him out like a turkey and slice his throat wide open."

Rebekah shook her head and glanced at Klaus. He had a malicious smirk on his face. She hoped it wasn't true that he would actually murder the mayor because that would have way too much attention drawn to them and her vampire community of friends she had here like Caroline, Katherine and Anna.

"What do you actually need it for?" Rebekah said seriously

Klaus must have been in deep thought about something or someone because he turned to her and his brow furrowed.

"The flour. What do you need it for?" Bekah asked again

"Oh, yes, right. I have caught a burn on my hand and I need flour to relieve some of the sting so I can sketch later with out much interruption from the burn." He replied

Rebekah nodded and moved around the kitchen and over to the cabinet on the opposite side and retrieved the flour and handed it to Klaus.

He took it but before he left the kitchen he decided to ask her one quick question. "If you don't mind me asking dear sister, what are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"I am meeting Caroline in town for some girl time." she replied

The other blonde's name instantly sparked his interest but decided not to ask any more questions to not have Rebekah become suspicious of his intentions just yet. Caroline still had 24 hours and he would wait until the last second to hear her response, that she would let her court him to save her best friend. He sounded so sure of himself but he knew what she would choose to do.

He left the kitchen without saying another word. Rebekah couldn't help but notice the little spark in his eyes after she mentioned Caroline's name. Maybe she would bring it up later when they were bonding.

Rebekah realized that she was hungry and opened up the fridge to grab a blood bag before she left for town.

**AN: Hello! I hoped you guys liked that chapter and by the way this is a 2 parter so stay tuned until Thursday for the next one. Coming up will be more of Klaus's internal thoughts and Caroline and Rebekah meet in town, possibly a confrontation... oooooh.. See you lovelies on Thursday until then have a great week! :) **


	15. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Hello dear readers. You are probably angry that I haven't updated this story in awhile but I just want to say that I am not leaving this story as I have said before. **

**I will be on a hiatus because I have been having lots of school work since school started then reading, babysitting, tumblr, writing some of my other fan fics, drawing, keeping up on T.V. shows, etc, etc, etc.**

**If you are looking to read another story of mine I have my Halloween Drabbles that I am almost finished with and I believe I will be creating a new story soon for the holidays if any of my fellow readers are interested.**

**I will eventually come back to this story but as I have said my schedule has been pretty packed and I hope to talk to and see some of you guys soon :)**


End file.
